For I am Bella Cullen
by PFach'sEm
Summary: Bella and Edwards roles have been reversed, Bella is a Cullen - therefore a vampire, and Edward is human. What happens when Alice and Esme push Bella to find a mate? And what happens when she meets Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Though I hate to say it, but I unfortunately do not own Twilight.**

I never knew why I couldn't fit quite in with my adopted siblings and parents. Though Carlisle and I always had a great relationship (as I also had with the others), there was just something always missing in my life. It wasn't materialistic things, as thanks to Alice's knack of being able to predict the ups and downs of the stocks and shares market we were never short on money. It took me a while to realise (with the help of my intensely annoying mind reading capabilities) that it was a mate that I needed. Not wanted – _needed._ It had come to my attention that though it was blatantly obvious all of my other family members had been paired off long ago. Though I like my own company and am happy to indulge in my few hobbies, there was an emptiness that on another level I knew had to be filled. It has taken me up until now to realise that whilst I would sit up through the night reading and studying, there was another life to be had if I had a mate. I am not unintelligent so obviously realise that there would be some sort of sex life, which I never even had when human, but also the tenderness and opportunity to be with someone. Someone who felt that they could not be without you. Live without you. Exist without you. I never felt romantic feelings towards anyone whilst I was human; yet being in this life I couldn't help but see it through others eyes. Or should I say mind? Just allowing my guard down for mere seconds would allow me to see what others thought, being sometimes a help, but mostly a hindrance. It allowed me to see what I was missing, the thought of undying love towards another. I had never really thought on this before until a recent conversation with my doting adopted mother Esme. I knew as soon as she had approached me what her intentions were – her mind giving them away. As easy as reading an open book. "Dear, are you sure you're okay? You've been looking a little down recently. A little pale." I could see the corner of her mouth twitch up on the word pale as if it was an inside joke.

"I can assure you that I am fine_ Mom. _Maybe I just need to sit out in the sun for a while." She smiles at that, knowing that there was a time when I couldn't accept who or what I am. Her mind yet again gives away her concern, unable to accept my words. "Esme I am really fine. I know what Alice saw but times have changed, and I'm not going down that route anymore. Anyway I thought you were off hunting with Carlisle tonight?" A smooth change of subject if I do say so myself.

"There was some sort of emergency down at the hospital, so I told him to go right on ahead. He's supposed to be working the night shift tonight also – so he'll probably just stay there and work right on through. So I am here to keep you company if you wish dear..." I didn't mean to get a grimace on my face but I just prefer my own company at times, and this was one of those times. "...or I can work on some of my designs. Now I think about it I had better get up to date on designs." She bent down and kissed me on the forehead like any loving mother would to her child, and swiftly exited the room. That was a while ago now I closed my eyes as I reflected back on that memory, when the sound of pixie feet became heard.

_Hello?_

" Alice" I sighed, " you know you don't have to think what you're going to say, you could always talk like a normal person." I replied whilst re-opening my eyes.

"We both know that with my visions and need for animal blood that I will never be a normal person."

"True that. Whilst we are on the subject of being truthful, I would appreciate it if you keep your visions to yourself and quit telling _Mom _and _Dad _you know they're favourite hobby is to worry about me and that doesn't help. I'm not going to have a _slip_ again so stop searching for it." I may have said that with more spite than needed but Alice has to stop telling the rest of the _family_ about her visions including me. As I said that a new vision came to the front of her mind, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Alice – what was that? Alice? Alice tell me!"

She flooded her mind with translations in order to mask the vision, "I don't know what you're talking about that was nothing, just an old vision that you brought to mind. It doesn't matter; I have to go find Jazz." And with that the pixie turned and was out of the room as quick as a flash. I glanced outside and sighed. It was one of the very rare sunny days in Forks, so there was no way that I was able to go to Portland indiscreetly, to visit one of the very limited book stores. So I sat and let my mind wander. It was one of the very uncommon peaceful days in the house, Carlisle and Esme hunting, Alice and no doubt Jasper had disappeared, and Rosalie and Emmett were still away on their third honeymoon and not expected back until tomorrow. It allowed me time to think about the glimpse I had of Alice's vision – there was no doubt in my mind that it was a school scene, though there seemed to be someone new in the vision, a person I hadn't laid eyes on before. Hmph. New kid. Wouldn't have any effect on me when we go back – unless they were to be a stunningly gorgeous vampire. Doubtful.

When I first realised that Alice had had another vision, I thought it may be one of her and Esme's attempts at trying to find me another mate. I knew that they had tried to set me up with nomads on countless occasions, yet it was better to pretend that I didn't know that they planned it. Each one I met was nice enough – with the exception of one – but I could never feel drawn to them. Or think the things that I had known were thought about a vampires mate. I left them to carry on with them as it kept them from nagging me, like any proper adoptive mother and sister would do. I don't think they understand that I am able to do these things for myself, it's not like I don't want a mate because I do. I'm sure I will find a mate soon. Ha! Don't kid yourself Bella - and I can't. For I am Bella Cullen, prettyish, immortal and what seems to be forever single.

**Writers note:**

**Yeah so that was my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please review whether you loved it, hated it, whatever you thought. As I have no idea whether to carry on with this – or where to even take it. So any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome. And just please tell others to read.**

**Thanks, Emma **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or claim to own any characters. Though I wish I did. **

It was perfect weather out; grey sky for as far as you could see, cloud and no sun in sight. When I say perfect I mean perfect for a vampire. The fact that Forks was covered in a near constant cover of cloud meant that we could integrate quite simply with normal life. Carlisle's job at the hospital was one of the main reasons why we were grounded in Forks at the moment. His caring and nurturing nature (opposite to almost every other vampire that existed) led him to becoming the best doctor around. Though unbeknown to most, it was his vampire assets that also helped him to become such a good doctor – the sense of smell being one of them, allowing him to be able to smell abnormal substances in the blood of patients for example. I know what people must think (if they knew that is) – a vampire as a Doctor around blood at all times, how does he cope? Well the thing that makes our family so special – we see ourselves as vegetarians. Yet again another inside joke.

My family is different to others of our kind; we only feed on animal blood. I'm not going to lie it was a challenge at first; I never thought that I'd be able to satisfy the burn in my throat, but after a while it dies down. That is one of the other reasons that also apparently brought us here to Forks – the wildlife. The forest around town provides us with enough cover to be able to feed when needed, and provides the meal also – though there is only so much deer you can drink without becoming bored. We venture further from town now and again, Carlisle ensures that we visit reservations with overcrowding so not to draw attention to the flux in numbers – recently it's been mountain lion on the menu. Which is always fun - they put up more of a fight.

As I sat letting my mind wander – which seems to happen allot more nowadays, I found the silence in my usually buzzing thoughts interrupted. Though when it became clear whose thoughts they were – my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Bells – we're back. Miss me?" Emmett. My favourite adopted brother had been on his third honeymoon with wife Rosalie for the past month, running through Europe. He bounded up to me like a faithful dog would to his owner and pulled me into his bear like arms for a hug. When I say bear like, it's exactly what I mean - Emmett is huge. He is by far the strongest in our family, broad, muscular, tall and burly – intimidating to anyone who didn't know him. Though when you do know him you realise that he is sweet, loving and the jokester within our family, and would fight to the death for Rosalie.

"Emmett! Of course I did...though I didn't miss being crushed when hugged." I joked, as he put me down. He stepped back to look at me as if he was looking for something to be wrong.

"You don't seem to look to bad Bells; I think Alice must have been exaggerating on the phone, I mean she said..." I stopped him with a glare, of course Alice had told them about my brooding.

"Yes? What did Alice say on the phone? Come on, if it's about me I have the right to know don't you think? It's not like they haven't been talking about me behind my back is it?" I tapped my temple as I spoke, knowing full well that Emmett would understand that I had seen their concern in their minds, and that I'd soon read his if he didn't tell me. Ever since the _slip_ they never left me alone for long. Never let me go hunting by myself either just in case, so I knew they must have been feeling anxious about our return to school this year. It's not like we have never been to high school, this has got to be my tenth time at least repeating it. All to keep up with the Cullen facade. The _children_ of our family all looked at high school/college age so that is what we have to do in able to fit in. An annoying trait of being a Cullen, yet a necessary one.

"She just said that you were a bit down, I told her it was because she was missing her favourite brother..." he said with a cheeky grin and a wink "...but you know Alice that's not all she said. She thinks you're going into a state of depression, ever since well you know..." he trailed off into his thoughts almost forgetting that I couldn't read them as simply as an open book.

_Ever since the slip._

Even as he thought it he lifted his hands to make quotation marks over slip.

"Emmett you know, that that was all that was. It's not going to happen again. I mean even you had a _slip_ on more than one occasion if I can remember rightly, which I'm sure that I can." In the midst of our conversation, I hadn't realised that Rosalie had walked into the room until I had spun around and walked straight into her, something that I hadn't done to someone since I was my old clumsy human self. And that was a long time ago.

"Nice to see you too Bella." Rosalie looked down at me with what looked like disgust for walking straight on into her, but her face soon relaxed and she gave me a smile. Rosalie was radiant. Carlisle had turned her into a vampire when he had found her left for dead out in the cold after being attacked by her fiancé and his so called friends. When she was human she was Rosalie Hale; a woman of elegance, class and beauty. Now that she is Rosalie Cullen she is exceptionally beautiful, tall, and statuesque and has long wavy blonde hair that anyone would be jealous of. Anyone she meets seems to have the breath knocked out of them at the sight of her, and she never fails to notice.

"Rosalie, hi. How was Europe?" I smiled up to her politely as she pulled me into a hug. I didn't get off to the best of starts with Rosalie when she joined our family. Don't get me wrong it wasn't a jealousy thing, it just seemed as though with her beauty she was too obvious, she would stand out. When people realised she had gone missing –she'd be too easy to spot. I just didn't want my family to be in any danger, at risk. She also didn't get on too well with me either; she took my worry as resentment towards her. Though Carlisle tried to ensure that there was no love lost between the pair of us, it took us a while to straighten things out.

"It was beautiful Bella, the scenery, the hotels, but the best – the clothes! England has the best fashion I have ever seen. The malls aren't quite as good – but the clothes are gorgeous." Typical Rosalie, fashion on the mind at all times.

"Yes so good that it deemed necessary for us to have six boxes of new clothes shipped here, in the upcoming week." Emmett chuckled; he had learnt to let Rosalie have what she wanted to an extent, no one got in her way when it came to fashion. I had never had the want to dress myself up in the latest fashion or high range of clothing. Yet when Alice came along, I didn't have a choice. For she is a force not to be messed with.

_Hmm, I wonder where Jasper is..._

"He's out back with Alice" I said turning to face Emmett, "I think I'm going to go for a drive, clear my head before tomorrow."

"Want me to come with you Bells? I mean I haven't seen you in a month, you know time to catch up, I can tell you about Europe..."

"No Emmett its fine, really. Catch up with Jasper, I'll see you when I get back." And with that I flew out the back door and into the extensive garage. I went straight past Alice's canary yellow Porsche, Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's convertible, and stopped at my motorbike. I swung my leg over the seat, shoved the key in the ignition and I was off, flying down the road wind in my hair. Shooting down the freeway like I was on a red bullet. It's the only way that I can feel free now. Only way that I can stand this life, this existence, this empty shell.

**Writers note:  
So that's the second chapter done. Didn't really know where I was going with this chapter as I just wanted to introduce some more of the characters surrounding Bella. Still have no idea where to take the story either – so ideas are welcome. Please suggest to others, and please please please review. **

**Thanks, Emma **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not or claim to own any of the Twilight saga.**

I had left my cell on silent as I gallivanted around on my motorbike, searching for something to keep my mind off of tomorrow. I knew it would go fine as long as I hunted before. Yet the vision that Alice was trying so hard to keep out of her thoughts was playing on my mind. I knew if it were to be something that would put us all at risk she would tell me, or I'd like to think she would. Though knowing Alice she may try and change the course of events herself, although she would know if they were being changed safely or not.

I pulled into an empty truck stop to look at my cell, and to see the time. I flipped up my cell to be barraged with a number of texts, from all family members and voicemail. I sighed internally as I dialled voicemail, of course the first voice I would hear would be Esme's, "Bella honey, where are you? I wish you would tell me before you take of like that – how am I supposed to know if you're safe or not? Please just call me sweetheart. I love you."

The message cut off and a wave of guilt hit me. Of course Esme would worry about me, it was in her nature to be a mother, and a mother's first job was to worry. Though I was older than her mentally, she was physically older than me and took to the role of mother to all the Cullen _children_ like a duck to water. I laughed when she had said the word safe, what could harm me? A motorbike accident? That's something I can walk away from unscathed, I can pretty much do anything without causing harm to myself. Yet Esme's concern still made me feel guilty for not telling her where I was going. I had never had any one care for me the way that Esme does, even as a human. I had no mother for she had died at childbirth, and my father was pretty non-existence as he worked continually in order to keep me in food and clothing. So when Carlisle had turned Esme after finding her with a faint heartbeat in the hospital morgue – he saved her. Gave her a new life. If that's what you can call this. I quickly scrolled through my messages and opened one from Emmett:

_Bells, I told them you were just going for a drive to clear your head but they sure know how to worry. Call me please. –Em._

I sighed yet again and dialled Emmett's number, it had barely got to two rings when the phone had been picked up:

"Bells – see I told you guys she would be fine." I rolled my eyes at that – what could have happened to me?

"Emmett is Esme there?" I asked sheepishly, my annoyance at them all had been quickly erased. I hated to make her worry.

"Yes she's here Bells, wanna talk to her?"

"No that's fine, just tell her not to worry, that's what she's doing right now though isn't it?"

"Of course she is Bells – what else would _Mom_ be doing if it wasn't worrying about her golden child." He said with a chuckle. "She just wants to know if you're coming home. I told her that you were of course. I mean you'd hate to miss out on school tomorrow right?"

"Yes I'm coming home Em, you could have told them that yourself you didn't have to actually ask me. I'm just in Portland so I will be home soon. Oh and Emmett, the grizzly's are huge here, took me a good five minutes to take one down." I teased, grizzly bears have to be Emmett's favourite hunt, and I knew he hadn't seen any since his trip to Europe.

"Damn Bells there was just no need for that, you know?"

"I know just had to be said though, I'll see you soon." I flipped the phone shut, put the bike into gear and I was off again.

I had chosen the back route to the house, needing the challenge of the sharp bends and curves in the road – it gave a sense of exhilaration which is hard to come by as a vampire. As I thought about tomorrow, the new school semester, I felt a sort of angst. Because of the classes? No. I knew they would be a breeze. But because of the pointless thoughts that I would have to listen to, there was no way in which I could block that many thoughts as hard as I could try. I wasn't also looking forward to the four pairs of eyes that would no doubt be following me around the school. Just looking for signs of a _slip_ that hopefully wouldn't happen. I mean I knew these kids; they were classmates – not friends, classmates. We kept a distance at school, kept ourselves to ourselves. We sat together in classes or if that wasn't possible we sat alone. It was easier that way, people seemed to know that there was something different about the Cullen's, so were indeed quite happy to leave us alone. Though I knew that we were admired for a number of reasons; our looks, our money and our intelligence. The thought from Mike Newton last semester about us being "a complete new race" wasn't too far off, and certainly gave me something to laugh about for a while.

As I pulled into the driveway I picked up on the thoughts of my family inside, Esme being the loudest with a sigh of _Thank god._ I swung into the garage and parked at the end just behind Rosalie's blood red convertible, paying special attention not to scratch the paintwork. I'd have to get Rosalie to check the bike over, with her being our mechanic and the rattling in the bike becoming quite disturbing.

_Bella, for Esme's sake I wish you wouldn't do that. You know what it does to her._

I leaned back against the bike, and looked up at the creator of our family, and for all intents and purpose my father. Though when I say it like that Carlisle has become my father, not has he only looked out for me over these past one hundred odd years but has also supported me.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I did tell Emmett what I was doing, maybe he just wasn't clear enough on the matter. I didn't have any intent on not returning so just forget it please." I began to walk off, and I brushed past Carlisle as I went. Though the conversation clearly wasn't over.

_Look Bella, you must be feeling some...anxiety about tomorrow. Don't tell me that you haven't because Jasper has informed me that you are. And I don't mean to pry but you are my daughter and I care. Ever since the end of the last school semester you've been distant from me Bella. From all of us. I know you have your reasons for this ever since the incident Bella, but I believe that you have overcome that and will be fine tomorrow. You just have to let your family back in. We're here to support you in whatever you do – and you decided to come back to us after what happened. I am more than happy with your choice, but you have to let us help you._

The pleading even within Carlisle's thoughts was too much to bear, the suffering that I seem to have brought to him and Esme, made me feel disgusted with myself. All along I was looking out for myself, not realising the pain in was inflicting on my family. I would do this no longer.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm sorry that I let you down; I should have had more will power because that's what this life all comes down too. Tomorrow will be a fresh start I promise, no more brooding, no more wallowing in self pity and not another _slip._" He cringed internally as I mentioned the _slip,_ but I looked at Carlisle's face to see he was smiling.

_That's all I ask of you Bella, _he thought._ After all we wouldn't want it to affect your school grades now would we? _

"Ha-ha _Dad,_ can I go to my room now?" He shook his head at my stupid remark, and laughed along with me. I grabbed the key to my bike, shoved them into my jeans pocket and walked from the garage to go to my room.

"Oh and Bella, you could never let me down."

**Writers note:**

**Eeek well that was the third chapter obviously. Sorry to disappoint with no Edward yet again – but I can promise you that he will be in the next chapter. I thought that I just had to put something in about Bella's relationship with Carlisle, and I am quite proud of that section. Yet again any comments at all our welcome both good and bad. And whatever you do please try and take the time to review. Because next chapter we say hello to Edward ;-)**

**Thanks again, Emma. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not or claim to own any of the Twilight saga.**

_Bells. _

_Bella?_

"Bella, it's time to go come on, let's go. I got the jeep all fired up." I looked at my cell; we still had plenty of time before we had to be at school. Emmett hadn't been through high school as many times as what I had, so still somehow managed to find the first day of a new semester somewhat exciting. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Emmett we haven't got to be there for at least another thirty minutes and the ride only takes fifteen what's the point in hanging around so long?" I knew he just wanted to be able to see people's reaction when he arrived, he took pride in that monster jeep of his – and it always seemed to get attention.

"Oh come on Bells, I thought you were up for this whole school thing now? Haven't you and Carlisle straightened it all out?" I sighed, as I got up and put down my book – Wuthering Heights, a classic.

"Emmett. I'm fine with the school thing. Yes things have been sorted out between Carlisle and I. Yet I still don't see what the point of me hanging around that school longer than necessary." I rose from my chair, brushed past him and started for my room.

"I'll make my own way there Emmett just go without me." I called out to him down the stairs.

I'd take my bike to school, though I'd have to wear a helmet to keep up the human facade, but that could be evened out with a hair flick when I take it off. I looked around my room for things that I may need for school. Most of my stuff had been left in my locker at the end of last semester so all I would need would be my cell and bike keys. I changed into a pair of jeans, a casual shirt and a blazer; I had to wear something that would look practical whilst on the bike. I pulled a comb through my hair to get out any knots and put a small amount of blusher on my cheeks. As I pocketed my keys and cell there was a knock at my door. "Bella honey, is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course Esme." I swivelled round on the stool I sat upon, and got up to move to the sofa on the other side of the room, so that Esme could sit beside me. She sat down and took my hands into hers. I knew what was coming before she even said it.

"Bella, are you leaving us?" Esme looked straight into my eyes as if she was searching for the answer. I looked back at her; her loving face wore the expression that vampires got when they could not cry. I sighed out loud, taking her hands into mine.

"I wouldn't dream of it Esme." I smiled at her and she pulled me into a hug as she sobbed.

"Thank god Bella, you had me worried for a moment. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh Mom. You do have Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice."

"You know that's just not the same Bella. Now why haven't you gone to school with your brother? I thought you'd want to go with Emmett and the others." She was really pulling out her mothering instincts this morning. "You are going to school right?"

"Yes, I just don't want to hang around there for ages before classes start. I take it Emmett's left?" I asked.

"Yes he has, how are you going to get there now? I don't think Rosalie would be too happy if you took her convertible." She teased.

"I wouldn't dare take her convertible. I wouldn't risk my life. I'm taking my bike." She looked at me cautiously.

"Bella you know I don't like you taking that bike." I laughed internally at that; though Esme knew that I couldn't be hurt by falling off of the bike she was always concerned for my safety. "You'll mess up your outfit, which looks lovely may I add."

"Thanks Esme, there's a reason why I chose this outfit. It's both lovely and practical for the bike, it'll be fine. Though I'm not sure what shoes to twin it with." This was as about as girly as I got, discussing shoes with Esme.

"Well..." Esme got up and walked into my walk in wardrobe. "...considering that outfit is simplistic and gorgeous, you can't really put it with nothing but these." She came out holding a pair of navy heels that matched my blazer perfectly.

"Heels? Really Esme heels for school and for the bike?" She smiled at me, and slipped them onto my feet like I was a child.

"Bella, if you're going to go to school in that outfit which looks amazing, you have to top it off right. You want to make a good impression on your first day back. Plus I'm sure the Newton boy will love it." She winked at me, as I pulled a face. Mike Newton was the school puppy so to say. When we first arrived at the school people avoided us, I could read their minds, and they felt intimidated, especially when it came to Emmett. Most of the other students envied our supposed good looks, our wealth and even our clothing; we kept ourselves to ourselves, which most people took as to leave us be. Which was what most of us wanted, Alice of course would have loved to make new friends. However Mike Newton took it upon himself to try and follow me round like a love sick puppy, and even though I could handle myself if it came to it, Emmett took it upon himself to play the protective older brother. Which I must say worked like a charm.

"Esme I'm trying to discourage Mike, not the complete opposite." She laughed as I adjusted the straps on the heels.

"Come on Bella. It's just a bit of fun." Esme looked at her watch, and then looked at me. "Time to go Bella, I'm sure you'll be fine." They were all worrying about me going back to school since the _slip_, I didn't even have to pick that out of their thoughts – you could just tell. But I was certain to turn over a new leaf.

"I know I'm going to be fine Esme. And I don't even have to look into Alice's mind to see it. I can just feel it." I smiled brightly; I don't think I had even lied.

"Right," she linked her arm through mine, "I'll walk to you your bike then honey." And so she did. As I swung my leg over the bike, she handed me my helmet and leather jacket, at which I pulled a face at. "You know you have to wear them Bella, vampire or not it's the law." She kissed me on the forehead before I put on the helmet; I pulled my arms through the jacket. Ensured that my blackberry was stored safely in my pocket, put the key in the ignition and was off. It wasn't a long drive to school, well not at the speed I drove; I knew these roads well so it was unlikely that I would ever crash. With the reaction time of vampires too there was no way that I would crash, unless it included some sort of oncoming vehicle at high speed. I soon pulled into the school car park, which was situated at the front of the school to realise that I was still early despite my discussion with Esme. I quickly scanned the car park for Emmett's monster jeep and parked beside it. Esme told me to have fun, and fun I would have.

I got off my motorbike gracefully, pulled my helmet from my head slowly and shook my hair out from side to side.

_Jeez look at that Cullen girl, I'd sure tap that._

_Tut, what does she think she's doing? Slut._

_Damn, that girl is fine._

Like I said mind reading could be both a blessing and a curse. I made sure that my bike was on the stand properly, pocketed my keys and pulled out my blackberry. Five minutes to go still. I re-pocketed the blackberry and walked over towards where I saw my family sitting on a bench outside the front doors when I had driven in, shaking my hips side to side as I walked. A walk I'm sure Rosalie would be proud of me for.

_Who the hell does that Bella Cullen think she is? – _Oh the opinion of Jessica Stanley no doubt, I scanned the car park and saw her standing against Tyler's minivan, I flashed her the best smile I could and turned away again. I walked up to my family and sat down on the bench next to Emmett, and therefore opposite Jasper. Rosalie leaned forward in front of Emmett so that she could give me a smile and muttered "My god Bella, you look amazing. Plus great entrance." Now that must have been the nicest thing she had ever said to me.

"Damn Bells, don't make me pull out the protective brother act again, because the way Newton's staring at you right now I may have to do just that." I followed Emmett's eye line and Mike was staring right at me, jaw dropped, I focused on him in order to listen to his thoughts.

_...attractive. If only I could get past her giant ass brother. Dick head...Shit she's looking, wave. No smile. Just do something..._

I laughed out loud, "Seems like you don't need to bring out the over protective brother act Emmett, he quite clearly remembers the last time." Emmett's booming laugh made the table that we sat on shake, Rose hit him on the shoulder to silence him but it took him a good minute to get over his laughing fit.

_I love seeing you like this Bella. Please say this new Bella is staying? _ I looked up to Alice, smiled and discreetly nodded. Jasper was smiling also, it must have been better for him being able to feel my good happy moods opposed to the depression and self loathing that I had been feeling for the last couple of months. Jasper could feel the emotions of others around him, and also had the power to influence them also. Now that I had them all here it would be the perfect time to apologise for my behaviour over the last few months, Alice obviously must have seen my plan.

"Don't bother Bella, it doesn't matter anymore. Now I need to go to my locker before home room." She got up from the bench with an amazing amount of grace, and swept down to kiss Jasper on the cheek. "See you later Jazz, coming Bella?"

Though we posed as a family at school we done it so that it was okay for Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie to be able to be the couples that they were. Without seeming to be some weird incest thing going on. The story surrounding our family was that I was Esme's niece that Carlisle and she had taken in as their own when my parents had died when I was young. Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister who had been adopted by Esme and Carlisle, as were Alice and Emmett though the story was that they were adopted separately but around the same time. Though this didn't stop people around us thinking that there was something not quite right about it. I got up from the bench, linked arms and walked with Alice to our lockers.

"So Bella, how you feeling about today?" She said as we unlocked our lockers.

"I'm feeling good Ali, I don't know why or how but I just do." I replied as I stored my bike helmet in my locker and swapped it for books.

"Well jeez Bella I'd feel good after the entrance you just made on that bike, all eyes were on you. Maybe I should get one?" I laughed as I slammed the locker shut, and walked off to homeroom with Alice. Maybe school wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**Writers Note:**

**Another chapter done, sorry no Edward in this chapter. But he shall be in the next chapter.**

**Not going to be able to update as going on holiday for a couple of weeks. Though will update as soon as possible.**

**Please please review and recommend. **

**Thanks, Emma. :)  
**


End file.
